The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses, imaging methods, manufacturing apparatuses, manufacturing methods, and electronic apparatuses, and more specifically, to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, a manufacturing apparatus, a manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus that are suitable for use to increase a dynamic range.
The recent imaging apparatuses used in digital video cameras, digital still cameras, or others include a plurality of CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices), CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductors) devices, or others that are two-dimensionally arranged.
For implementing simultaneous accumulation of electric charge in a CMOS image sensor, there is the global shutter technology with which signals are temporarily stored in a memory. With this global shutter technology, each pixel is provided with a memory, and the memories in the pixels are provided all at once with electric charge accumulated in a light-receiving section. The memories then store the charge until row-by-row reading is performed so that the pixels are all exposed for the same duration of time (for example, refer to Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2012-129797 and 2013-21533).